


Unexpected

by Nipan



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Light Verbal Humiliation, M/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Teasing, sub!caustic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipan/pseuds/Nipan
Summary: Caustic didn't expect this from Octane, and it was the worst possible variable he'd left unconsidered.Now the scientist's lack of foresight had him at his lover's mercy.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So this image: 
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/984c21339a8d61bc6f4aa1b84332d3b1/tumblr_n9t3h7PRgU1twkodlo1_r2_1280.jpg 
> 
> Got me thinking. And me and a friend (soulheartthewolf) were like, laughing about it and we thought "wouldn't it be funny if caustic woke up like image #3 and octane was all smug and dommed the shit out of him"? So here we are.
> 
> Beta read by @soulheartthewolf on tumblr

Alexander felt uncomfortable, almost as if his movements were restricted. It was this sensation that began to pull him from a slumber of depth that was rare to him. The scientist was a light sleeper, awoken by the smallest sound or movement of his lover, and it was the way he preferred things to be. One had no need to worry about surprises that way.

 

Grunting as he cracked open his eyes, Caustic moved to attempt to block the line of light filtering through the curtains from shining directly in his face, only to find himself unable to move either hand.

 

"What-" Caustic swore loudly as he began to struggle, arms bound behind his back in a way that made any sort of fight uncomfortable, though that didn't stop him from attempting to get loose. He felt cords of rope in the palms of his hands, firmly binding them atop his arms, allowing only the wiggling of fingers.

 

Swearing louder now as frustration began to make its way to the surface, Caustic attempted to get himself up onto his knees, a familiar weight settling across his lower back to prevent the movement.

 

“I wouldn’t bother, _amigo_ ,” Octavio’s cheerful voice announced from somewhere above him, the scientist able to perfectly picture the smug little smirk on his lover’s face that he could so clearly hear in his tone. “I made sure you wouldn’t be getting out of it.”

 

Caustic growled in response, arching upwards in an attempt to buck the smaller man off of him, Octane only moving to grab onto his shoulders to retain his position, snickering as he waited for the older man to tire himself out.

 

“I swear I am going to-”

 

“Are you threatening me right now, Alex?” Octavio questioned, the fact he was grinning easily readable in his tone. “Do you really think that’s a good idea? You’re a smart man, but you’re not in charge this time.”

 

Clenching his teeth in frustration, Caustic discreetly tested the ropes again only to find that they held firm. He wasn’t going anywhere. “What do you think you’re doing?” He finally questioned in annoyance, “I have a meeting with the sponsors today. That means no time for your little games.”

 

Octane laughed again, hands firmly kneading into the older man’s shoulders before fingers delicately traced along the ropes binding his lover, hands never pausing until they reached Alexander’s waist, lingering a moment before pulling away altogether.

 

“I checked your schedule,” a reply finally came, Caustic’s brow furrowing at the insinuation that this had obviously been planned out, “you don’t have your meeting until afternoon, which means…” There was a pause, Alexander feeling the weight over his back shifting, lips briefly brushing against his ear as Octane leaned over him. “Which means I have all morning, _muchacho._ ”

 

Caustic opened his mouth to demand what exactly his lover was planning on doing, though the subtle dread beginning to tickle at his subconscious gave him an idea. Before he could ask, however, the weight on his back was gone, leaving Alexander to wonder where the little brat had gone off to.

 

“Tav, how are you even-” The scientist was cut off with a yelp when Octavio’s hand connected against his ass.

  


There was a pause before Caustic began to struggle against the ropes again, feebly attempting to wriggle his hands free as he attempted to ignore the way his face was heating up. “I swear when I get out of this I’m going to-”

 

Another smack, causing Alex to jolt in surprise, the scientist letting out another yelp when it was quickly followed by a third and fourth. The skin stung though it faded to a warm burn when Octavio rubbed the area firmly, soothing it to a slight ache.

 

Alexander shivered a little when fingers slipped under the band of his boxers, the movement resulting in a sound of approval from somewhere above him, the bed creaking as Octane hopped out of it.

 

Hearing the shorter man leave the room, Caustic renewed his struggle, arms straining against both the ropes and the discomfort his struggle was causing, a growl of frustration ripping free of his lips when there was no sign of his bonds loosening.

 

“And you say _I’m_ the brat?” Octavio questioned in a cheery voice, Caustic turning his head to cast his lover a venomous glare. “Stop fighting it, _puta_.”

 

Caustic’s gaze narrowed. Now there was a word he wasn’t familiar with. And not knowing what it meant didn’t sit well with him. “What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?” He demanded, tone sharper than the scalpels he used.

 

Octane paused now, a maddening little smirk splitting his face as he stood beside the bed, completely naked, weight balanced on his heels, one arm crossed over his chest to form a platform for his elbow to rest upon as he put up a show of deeply thinking, small bottle tapping against his lips in a thoughtful gesture. “Hm. Be a _buen chico_ and maybe I’ll tell you.”

 

Did this fucking twink actually just tell him to be a _good boy????_ Caustic snarled in response, opening his mouth to give a barbed response when Octane tossed the bottle from one hand to the other, brow raised as if daring him to say whatever it is he wished to. The movement caught the older man’s gaze for a moment, distracting Alexander as his brow furrowed, retort dying silently on his lips. _Was that lube?_

 

“What the fuck is that?” Caustic questioned loudly now, secretly glad that his tone continued to hold it’s more authoritative and deeper pitch. “Is that lube?”

 

“Mm…. Maybe.”

 

“Octavio Silva I am going to absolutely _destroy_ you if you don’t untie me immediately!” Alexander shouted, the daredevil laughing in response as he hopped back up into the bed behind his older lover, the tube of lube held between his teeth as his fingers slipped back into Alexander’s boxers, working them down below his ass. It was a little difficult to do so what with the larger man’s struggling, Octane finding great amusement in listening to the threats that spilled so easily from Caustic’s lips.

 

A resounding _SMACK!_ filled the room again, Caustic choking on his words as Octavio’s hand came down on his ass again and again. He lost count, tears stinging his eyes now as he squirmed, trying to wriggle away from the punishing blows, a moan slipping free. Alexander stilled in realisation, eyes widening as Octane also ceased the spanking. There was a brief silence before a low chuckle sounded behind the scientist, the sound sending heat through his veins to settle warmly in his core.

 

“Oh you _like_ that you little _perra_.” Octavio murmured in a sultry purr, hand connecting sharply with the scientist’s ass once more, fingers firmly kneading the stinging flesh for a moment as he attempted to lure another pleasurable sound from Caustic.

 

Clenching his teeth the scientist let out a growl as he attempted to ignore how good it felt to have those deceptively delicate fingers massaging his smarting flesh. “No, I don’t, and I am going to make you greatly regret your very existence the moment I get out of this!” The brunette threatened, though his voice held much less vehemence than it had even moments ago, this simple fact further frustrating Alexander Nox. “Untie me now and maybe you’ll still be able to walk when I’m finished!”

 

“Calm down, _compadre_ ,” Octane chuckled in response, unable to keep the amusement from coating each word as he slicked up his fingers. “For one who complains about how much noise I make, you’re not too quiet yourself.”

 

Caustic tensed up when what he guessed to be a finger slipped prodded at his hole, the cold wetness sending another shiver through him as the single digit wriggled into him. “I’m going to fuck you up for this,” the scientist ground out through clenched teeth, desperately trying to ignore the way his cock twitched in interest from where it was pinned between his belly and the mattress. Another laugh was the only response to his threat, Alexander muttering obscenities under his breath as a second finger pushed into him alongside the first.

 

“Relax, _compadre_ ,” Octane hummed, free hand gripping Caustic’s hip, thumb rubbing against the skin almost soothingly.

 

Octane was a speed demon in every aspect. Whether it be in the ring or outside it, in the bedroom or not. He wasn’t much for foreplay, always urging his lover to hurry up or fuck him harder, one orgasm never being enough. This patience as he tried to loosen up the scientist, urging him to relax, was unfamiliar and Caustic was grateful for it. To be quite honest, his heart jumped in excitement at the prospect of what was to come. Alexander Nox wasn’t a submissive man by nature, but he couldn’t deny the appeal of the current situation.

 

“See? Not so hard,” Octavio spoke up as he felt his lover relax into his ministrations, the daredevil grinning at the mumbled threat he got in response, the younger choosing not to respond as he worked a third finger into the scientist’s tight heat.

 

There was a bit of a burn now, Caustic grunting softly as the fingers thrust in and out of him, twisting suddenly to drag a sharp gasp from him. He clenched his teeth so hard his jaw began to hurt, body faintly trembling as he tried to keep from grinding against the fingers stretching him open.

 

Caustic bit his lip when those fingers finally slipped out of him, leaving him feeling empty as he pressed his flushed face into the pillow beneath him, the scientist trying to even out his breathing to hide his growing arousal. At least on the position he was in, lying flat on his belly, his hard cock was concealed from Octavio’s prying gaze.

 

There was a moment of silence, Caustic briefly testing the bonds again though he knew they hadn’t loosened, mind wandering… When had Octane even had the time to learn how to tie someone up in such a way? Or _where_ had he even learned to do so? The scientist had a sneaking suspicion though he would have to- Alexander’s thoughts were cut off as his lover scooted closer behind him, one hand grabbing at the ropes binding his arms atop one another, his free hand guiding the tip of his cock to the waiting opening.

 

Tensing up again as his lover began to push into him, Caustic bit back a moan at the unfamiliar -but undeniably pleasurable- sensation. “I’m going to fucking _kill_ you!” The older man hissed out, hating the way it sounded more like a desperate whine than a threat. Octane stopped pushing into him now, Alexander biting back a frustrated groan when he did so. He shook with need, with want, the older barely catching the whine that threatened to make itself known.

 

“Do you want me to stop, _compadre?_ ” Octavio questioned now, the amusement so clearly obvious in his tone as he gave a rock of his hips, Caustic burying his face into the pillow beneath him in an attempt to muffle his moan. “I can stop if you want me to.”

 

Alexander thought for a brief moment, body faintly trembling with pleasure, the slightest burn of his ass stretching around a dick for the first time not _unpleasant_. Saying so would only encourage the daredevil to repeat this little stunt of his, but maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. “Don’t.” He growled out, slightly pressing back into the younger man.

 

“I can’t hear you.”

 

Cursing under his breath, Caustic turned his head to glare sidelong at the younger man. “I swear I will fucking wish you were never born if you stop!” He ground out from between clenched teeth, wanting nothing more than to grab Octane by the throat when the younger man laughed again.

 

“If you insist.”

 

Caustic let out a choked cry when Octavio suddenly thrust his hips forward, burying his dick deep into the scientist’s tight warmth, the force of it slightly jostling Alexander against the bed. “F-fuck!” He swore, gasping when the daredevil wasted no time in giving another hard thrust, setting up a quick, rough pace. It felt _good_. Admittedly better than Caustic expected, though he’d never say so aloud.

 

Octane was moaning now, muttering under his breath in spanish as he pounded the older man into the bed, Caustic losing the desperate battle to keep from making any noise. “ _Shit!_ ” He cried out with pleasure when Octane thrust against that spot deep inside, the older man’s fingers curling around the rope crossing over his palms. It was embarrassing, how quickly he was coming undone beneath Octavio, but that was something to worry about later. Right now it felt so good, Alexander writhing as the smaller man shifted behind him, the angle changing just as the scientist was beginning to become accustomed to it, cock rubbing against new areas that left Caustic shaking with unbridled need.

 

“Ah, you sound like a _puta,_ Alex _._ ” Octane spoke up, each word punctuated with another sound of pleasure as he used his grip on the ropes and Caustic’s hip to thrust harder and deeper, pace faltering slightly as he worked towards release.

 

The foreign sensations left Caustic babbling out incoherent pleas, threats all but forgotten as the familiar sensation of building heat deep in his belly warning him only a moment before Octavio thrust deep into him, grinding against the perfect spot to push the scientist over the edge. He cried out in pleasure as he came, clenching around the daredevil splitting him open while his throbbing cock stained the bed and his stomach with hot cum.

 

Shaking violently from the intensity of his orgasm, Caustic groaned at how sensitive his ass felt with Octane still thrusting into him, though he didn’t have time to complain before his lover tensed up, pushing deep inside before he too came.

 

Caustic rumbled in displeasure at the sensation of thick, sticky ropes of cum filling him, Octane draping himself over the scientist’s back as he rolled his hips to draw out his pleasure, panting softly into the older man’s ear.

 

“Was it good?” Octane questioned with a purr, nipping at Alexander’s ear as he made no move of pulling out, sticky fluids leaking out from around the daredevil’s cock with every movement either of them made.

 

“I do it better,” Caustic answered with a huff, shifting a little before turning his face so he could better see Octane, the younger man regarding him with a smirk. “Now get off me.”

 

Octane snickered again but relented, pushing himself back up onto his knees, half-hard cock slipping out of the scientist as he reached for the ropes. Pausing then, he looked down at Alexander with a little mischievous grin. “Should I make you beg for me to untie you?”

 

Growling lowly in warning, Caustic half rolled onto his side, ignoring the sticky sensation between his ass cheeks. “Do you want me to kill you?”

 

Laughing again Octavio made no move to free his lover, waiting until Caustic opened his mouth to say something before he did as the older wanted, working each knot loose much more slowly than needed. The way Alexander glared up at him was too amusing to rush.

 

“There. Now thank me for-” Octane yelped when Caustic lashed out, grabbing him by the throat to slam him down on his back, the daredevil’s eyes wide as he looked up into the glaring brown above him. A shiver passed through him as his hands went to Caustic’s shoulders, running up his neck to his face, lingering there before pulling him down into a kiss. Alexander relented, lips descending onto his, teeth knocking together with the force of it, Caustic’s tongue pressing between Octane’s lips in a show of dominance that had the younger moaning against him.

 

 _That was more like it_.

 

Caustic pulled away once the need to breath became too much, the scientist growling lowly. His arms and the muscles of his shoulders felt stiff with how he’d been tied, but the rest of his body hummed in a pleasurable warmth as he moved to lick Octane’s left nipple, drawing a surprised squeak from him. He sucked, teeth nipping to drag a little moan from between the speedster’s lips before pulling away, Octavio arching his back to try and chase the sensation.

 

“A-Alex don’t forget y-you have your meeting wi-”

 

“What does _puta_ mean?” Caustic questioned, cutting off the smaller.

 

“O-Oh,” Octavio grinned up at the larger man, amusement written over his face as well as a touch of nervousness. “It means… It means whore.” He finally answered with a nervous laugh.

 

Raising a brow the scientist grabbed both of Octane’s wrists in his own, pinning them above his head with one of his own, hand covering the younger’s mouth when the younger once again attempted to remind him of his meeting.

 

“Fuck the sponsors,” Caustic murmured dismissively, glaring down at Octane as a smirk of his own touched his lips, the sight alone making the daredevil squirm. “I’ve got a bitch right here that’s forgotten his place.”


End file.
